


What Comes Next?

by dorkchops



Series: Magic In Her Eyes [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, I'm looking at you Beauregard, No Angst, all about that mush that mush that mush, feelings have been confessed, shameless fluff, they deserve it okay?, they roped me into writing more, this was never supposed to have a second part but here we are, why are they like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Beau was hurt, Yasha stayed at her bedside for three days. Feelings were confessed. Beau has a question burning on her mind because she's never tried to have a serious partner before. So, what comes next?orMy Disaster Guardian ficlet was supposed to be a one shot. Jokes on me! Here's part 2 and it's even longer than the first part!





	What Comes Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Critters! I think these two deserve some mush, don't you? There's no suffering here and they are very cuddly. I'm sorry to disappoint if you were looking for that angst and bloodshed. Maybe another fic. Anyhoot I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you're reading this Ashley Johnson, I'm sorry but your girl is giving in to that sweet sweet tender loving care. Yasha isn't the only one with great arms. ;)

Beau was afraid to open her eyes, or even move. (But, it wasn't true fear, she corrected her own thoughts, it was more like anxiety. There would never be a time she'd feel fear of the person sharing her bed.) The warmth of Yasha sleeping behind her back wasn't something she was ready to lose. The weight of the arm around her middle reminded her that they had slept this way together. When it came to fully consensual touching like this Yasha seemed to relax and enjoy her company she's been pleasantly surprised by it. After three days of worrying for her life Yasha was exhausted she couldn't blame the other woman for letting her guard down to indulge in cuddling together. But, what now? Previously lovers who shared her bed didn't stay the next day, she was always cool with that, but after the confession of feelings the night before Beau wasn't sure what came next.

Yasha didn't stay anywhere for very long; this was something she understood. Her friend, no her partner? Her lover? Her Yasha had become someone she let in easily. There were things about herself that she hadn't told Fjord but on long nights patrolling she'd told Yasha many private things. Yasha had been opening up more with her as well, it came in tiny little stories. Beau secretly kept track of all the things Yasha let out that she liked. But, Beau never pushed, never expected, never begged. She never wanted to cross a line. If she had it was unintentional. She had a long way to go with social interactions but she was getting there.

"Are you awake, Beau?" Yasha asked her in a gravel filled morning tone. 'Shit!' Her shoulders stiffened. This was it, time to see what happens next. She fully expected Yasha to jump out of bed and never return. (They hadn't even fucked.) But, the reality was Yasha hadn't left her side in days. However, she felt better now. 

"Yes, I am. I mean, good morning," Oh god, she sounded like a squeaky mouse. Had Tracy taken over while she slept? 'Fuck, I'm such a dumb-ass.' 

"Good morrow to you, too." Yasha chuckled. It was a soft sound that hadn't come out often. Nothing like the reserved laugh she let out when the group was being stupid together. It was something that sounded more rehearsed than genuine. 

Beau took a calculated risk and turned around to face her fate. It was to her complete surprise when Yasha pulled her close once more. A small gasp passed her lips. 'Oh, storm god!' It felt good with their bodies pressed together, she held onto Yasha tightly, an arm around her broad shoulders. In yet another surprise Yasha's lips fell to her forehead, she almost flinched. That felt nice. 'Is this how that dumb shit Jester always talks about feels?' 

"I, uh, I feel better. How are you?" She tried to smile, to put off the fact that all she could think about was Yasha leaving. Beau closed her eyes and told herself to relax, just enjoy this while it lasted. How long had she wanted Yasha to be the one to pull her into her arms? This was happening? How was it real? Maybe she was still asleep. 

“I slept decently. This is much better than a chair.” It was implied in Yasha's playful tone that she hadn't just meant the bed but sleeping next to Beau. Fuck, I'm so in love with her... 

 

Beau had to ask the question that was bothering her. “What happens now?” Beau hid her face in Yasha's neck, she didn't really want to hear the answer. However, truth be told being vulnerable wasn't so bad with muscular barbarian holding her. They'd both needed more solid people in their lives. 

“We could get breakfast and meet the other's if you like? If you don't feel up to it I can bring you something. Bacon, right?” Even if Yasha had misinterpreted what she'd asked Beau was not used to anyone wanting to take care of her to this extent. Maybe, Jester hadn't been so crazy about this love business?

“Bacon? Yes! Tell the others I said Hi but I'm still too ill to see them.” Beau's grin was something nearly sinister, she feigned a cough and held her ribs. 

“You're terrible but I do enjoy it... ” Yasha squeezed her hand. 

“Thank you, my hero!” Before she got up Beau touched Yasha's cheek and kissed her softly.

They sat in bed with drinks and shared bacon. Yasha updated her about the others. The window was small but there was a nice view. If this was what came next she could get used to it very quickly. 

“Thank you, for everything, Yasha. It means a lot to me to have you around.”

“Beau, you have me more than just around. I might have to come and go as the wind changes but I like coming back, I like being with you. I don't just mean as in you guys, I mean you, Beauregard. What we have, it's healing.”

“When you're not here I fight harder knowing that I get to see you again. The bond we've foraged over time, it's healed me too. I don't think figuring this out will be so tough if all the other parts of us are still here, I can't see us changing all that much.”

“I agree. There's no reason this can't be a benefit to our already strong bond. Neither of us were drunk, and it wasn't after sex when we told each other how we feel. I really appreciate that. I want to do right by you, even if it takes a lot of getting it wrong at first.” 

“So far, I think we've got it right. Now that breakfast is through, can I pull you down with me?” Her smile was a toothy one. 

“Yes,” Yasha nodded.

Beau lay back and tugged Yasha with her, taking on her full weight. “FUCK!” They'd both forgotten about her side she laughed through the pain. 

“Was that worth it, Beau?” Shifting, Yasha set her weight to make sure she wouldn't hurt her. 

“Very worth it. You may flatten me any time.” Beau head lolled back as she laughed. 

“I've been trying to heal you! Make you feel more comfortable, and you'd rather I flatten you out? Typical, Beau.”

“It's valid excuse to keep you in bed with me longer, isn't it?” She brushed the hair from Yasha's face tucking it behind her ear. “You're gorgeous, you know that?”

“Hm, I'm not sure you need an excuse anymore, but I enjoy your attempts for my attention. Thank-thank you.” She hadn't seen Yasha blush very often so this was a treat. 

“I knew it! Yasha?” Her tone grew serious. “If at any point you hadn't wanted my advances, you could have said, no. Even now, you can still say no or not right now. At any time and I'll cut it out. I need you to know that you are safe with me, okay?” Beau had gently brushed Yasha's cheek with her index finger.

As Yasha looked at her tears welled in her eyes. No one had ever looked out for her safety and comfort that way. She could tell that Beau had really meant it with the way the Monk had looked into her eyes so sincerely.

“Thank you, Beauregard. It means a lot to me that you'd look out for me this way and that you'll understand when you are toeing the line of my limitations. I won't hold it back from you, I'll speak up. But, it will take some time to get used to all of this.” Yasha gestured between them. 

“There's no reason to rush. I know, I know you've been through... so much.” She was careful with her words. “I'd never want you to feel unsafe with me. I'm not exactly skilled in relationships of any kind, either. We'll set boundaries and follow them.”

“For two people with poor social skills I think we're doing just fine.” Yasha found Beau's lips with firm pressure full of admiration for her... Lover? Her mate? “My people take the process of being mated very seriously, Beau. But, I'm going to follow your lead and take this at our own pace. I do have a question? What would you prefer I call you?”

“Anything, but late for last call.” Her favourite part of time alone with Yasha was that she was the one who got genuine smiles out of her. She burned each one into her memory. She wasn't the only one full of bad jokes either, it was just easier to miss Yasha's jokes in a crowd. Yasha flirting back with her was quite, very subtle, where as her advances were loud and comical. 

“Hm, call me yours?” The flirting was going to be worse from here on out but with the best parts saved for in private. “What's a term used in Celestial for mates?”

“You're never going to change are you?” Yasha shook her head. “Hm, well, there's Amati. The closet I can think to translate it to in common would be... beloved.”

“I don't plan to. I like the sound of that 'Amati' it's as majestic as you are.” What she thought was that it sounded like something you'd call a person who was going to be in your life for a very long time. She'd never imagined she'd have a girlfriend with such heavy implications of it lasting. Then something else crossed her mind. She took Yasha's hand in her own. 

“Yasha? What made you finally want to tell me?” 

“It's not because I was worried you wouldn't make it, if that's what you are asking me. But the opposite of that. I found a kind of peace while watching your stomach rise and fall, and listening to you breathe that I've never really experienced before. Something in me, maybe the voice of the storm-lord himself told me not to be stubborn like a child when I'm looking at the reason I feel so content.” 

“It isn't easy holding up walls by yourself. I think that's part of why I've wanted you to know I'm more serious about you than my terrible flirting. The amount my mind drifts to you in a day is embarrassing, Yasha.” Beau laughed. “I find the same peace you do.” She guided Yasha's head to rest on her chest, fingers carding through dark hair. 

“No, it's not. I've never done this before, any of it. Screwing around is one thing, but cracking myself open like this? Pigs have flown more than I've been vulnerable. Whatever comes, Amati we'll face it.”

“That I am sure of. I'm all yours, Yasha. Could you kiss me, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a Beauyasha request? Don't mind it being short and maybe taking a while to get posted? (I have chronic pain issues.) Then hmu on tumblr at @realdorkchops I'd deff consider it. Thank you for stopping by!


End file.
